Polearm
The is an offensive weapon added in Mini Update 0.894. It has the longest range and highest attack power of any , but it also has the slowest attack speed. Technical * The Polearm deals 45 damage. * The Polearm is unlocked at age 2 as an alternative to the Daggers, Bat, Short Sword and Hand Axe. * The Polearm reduces move speed by approximately 18%. * The Polearm's attack speed is slower than the Hand Axe, 0.7 compared to 0.4. * The Polearm has a knockback similar to that of the Spike. * Using the Polearm to gather 3,000 will cause it to become the Gold Polearm. Likewise, gathering 7,000 resources with it will turn it into the Diamond Polearm. Strategy * Make every hit count, as the Polearm attacks slower than any other melee weapon and you may never get another chance if you miss one. * Use the weapon's knockback to keep faster opponents at a distance. * Try trapping your prey first, then use the polearm's long range to quickly dispatch them. * Pair with the Shadow Wings and Booster Hat to negate its crippling speed. * Use the Samurai Armor to attack enemies faster. * Due to its slow attack speed, the Polearm is the least efficient resource gathering tool in the game. * This can be resolved, however, by pairing with the Great Hammer and using it to gather resources at a more normal rate. * Try using the Polearm with the Repeater Crossbow, this will give you a powerful, slow weapon, and a fast weak weapon. * The Polearm can be used with the Bull Helmet. This way, you can get the most damage. It's especially powerful when also paired with the Crossbow. If you hit a player with the Bull Helmet and then immediately switch to the Crossbow, a player can easily be killed in less than half a second with good aim. Golden Variant The Golden Polearm is very similar to the standard variant, but the shape of the guard has been changed slightly, and, of course, it has been turned gold. The Golden Polearm deals 50 damage points. Diamond Variant The diamond polearm sprite was added in version 0.896. It deals 53 damage per swing. The Diamond Polearm's sprite, in addition to being colored blue, has an improved guard and larger blade in comparison to the Golden variant. This variant is the only weapon that can kill someone in just two strikes. Trivia * The Polearm was originally an unreleased weapon found in the game's data files, lending credence to the theory that the Shotgun, and the Shield 2 will one day be implemented. ** Shield 2 was added but then removed. * It is the strongest Melee weapon in the game. * The Polearm is usually called the Spear by Sidney de Vries and the datafiles. * The Polearm is unique in that it is a fully functioning melee weapon right from the moment it is obtained, and it does not need to be sacrificed in order to obtain the Repeater Crossbow like the Katana does. ** This trait is also shared by the Bat. * Though the Golden Polearm deals 50 damage, and a player has 100 health, it still takes three hits with the Golden Polearm to kill a person. This is because the player will not die until he has less than 0 health. A Diamond Polearm will do the trick. History * 0.9: Made it significantly easier to obtain both the Golden and Diamond variant, reducing the required resources from 5000 and 10000 to 3000 and 7000, respectively. *0.896: Nerfed Polearm. Attack speed nerfed to 0.7 seconds and movement speed nerfed to 82%. Added diamond spear sprite *0895: Attack rate nerfed to 0.6 seconds. *0.894: Added Polearm *Sometime in-between 0.85 and 0.894: Added Polearm and Golden Polearm to the datafiles. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/spear_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/spear_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/spear_1_d.png Gallery Spear 1.png Spear 1 g.png Spear 1 D.png Category:MooMoo.io